starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mygeeto
|sector=Albarrio sector |system=Mygeeto systemThe Essential Atlas |suns=1: Malola |position=3 |moons=2 |coord=K-5 |distance= |lengthday=12 standard hours |lengthyear=167 standard days |class=Frozen |diameter=10,088 km |atmosphere=Type I (Breathable) |climate=Frigid |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Crystallized glaciers *Jagged mountains''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *Ice canyons *Ice wadi *Crevasses *Tunnels *Cliffs *Underground lakes |water= |interest=*Dressian Kiolsh Merchant Bank *Rebel outpostStar Wars: Imperial Ace |fauna=Mygeetan whiteworm |species=Lurmen |otherspecies=Muun |language=Muun, Galactic Basic Standard |government=Corporate (historic) |population=19 million (historic) *96% Muuns *4% other *Unknown number of Mygeetans |demonym=Mygeetan |cities=Jygat |imports=*Foodstuffs *Technology |exports=Crystals |affiliation=*Mygeetans *Infinite Empire *Smugglers *Hutts *Neimoidians *InterGalactic Banking Clan *Galactic Republic *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Galactic Empire *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Thrawn's confederation *Pentastar Alignment *Imperial Remnant *Fel EmpireLegacy of the Force: Revelation *Empire-in-exile *Galactic Federation Triumvirate}} Mygeeto was a wealthy InterGalactic Banking Clan colony between Ord Biniir and Morishim under control of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Geographic features Since Mygeeto was locked in an ice age, giant crystallized glaciation and ice covered its surface, as well as huge crystal spurs. Because of this, Mygeeto meant "gem" in the ancient trade language of the Muuns. Mygeeto's internal fires long since cooled and had left a colossal deposit of precious stones within its crust and mantle. The immense assets of nova crystals and fields of lasing crystals made Mygeeto one of the wealthiest worlds in the galaxy. It hosted artesian crystals and relacite. The planet's ice shelves were home to a species of huge and aggressive worm-like creatures. In addition, the planet itself was enveloped by an asteroid field. Mygeeto was not composed of a uniform terrain; instead it was composed of many different kinds of terrain. There was no reported volcanic activity on the planet, meaning that the planet's interior was stable. The immense amount of precious metals found in the crust supports the theory that Mygeeto's volcanic activities had been dormant for some time. Few cities existed on Mygeeto's sunken surface. These cities drew power from synthesized crystals which were constructed in large capacitor towers that stored and distributed the valuable energy drawn from the crystal. These cities were used mainly for administering the surrounding crystal mines, though they also contained vaults which were used by the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Nearly all of the planet's surface was covered in thick ice, and the polar climate caused massive snow storms that battered the frigid surface almost continuously. Before the giant ice age, Mygeeto had a climate ranging form polar to temperate—30% of Mygeeto was covered in polar ice caps and 70 was either tundra or temperate. Temperature varied between -47 degrees in polar areas to 17 degrees in equatorial areas. Every 200 years or so, Mygeeto would go through a snow shift meaning snowfall would be persistent and low pressure would dominate the northern hemisphere. This would also mean Mygeeto's mean temperature would dip, significantly affecting the whole planet. History .]] Pre-Republic The sentient lemur-like Lurmens were indigenous to Mygeeto in times long forgotten during the Pre-Republic era. Around 30,000 BBY, an alien species known as the Rakata annexed Mygeeto as part of their Infinite Empire. The Lurmen were forced by the Rakata to shape Mygeeto's crystal formations, but with the break-up of their empire after five thousand years of galactic dominance the Rakata abandoned Mygeeto and retreated to their homeworld of Lehon. Dark Age By 6740 BBY, the planet was rediscovered by smugglers, with Hutts and then Neimoidians taking control of the planet in the following years. InterGalactic Banking Clan When the Muun controlled InterGalactic Banking Clan discovered Mygeeto, the native Lurmens were reduced to a status little better than slaves. Due to easily mined formations of naturally-occurring, high-quality crystals and jagged rocks present on the planet, the InterGalactic Banking Clan guarded Mygeeto with a fleet of warships including ''Munificent''-class star frigates. As a result, access by rivals to the planet was difficult. Even if intruders had bypassed the blockade, they were faced with the harsh, frozen surface of the planet itself. The Jedi had always wanted to explore the planet because of the large supply of natural crystals suitable for lightsaber construction, but the Banking Clan would not allow it. The Banking Clan also constructed several cities on Mygeeto. These cities were used for administering the surrounding crystal mines, though they also contained vaults which were used by the Banking Clan to store its treasures. Mygeeto had even become the sister world of the Muuns' own homeworld, Muunilinst. During the Banking Clan’s rule of Mygeeto, the planet was administered by Caar Damask. The Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Tenebrous, under the guise of starship designer Rugess Nome, brought Caar and a Force-sensitive female Muun together. Their son Hego Damask was born on Mygeeto and would go on to become the Sith lord Darth Plagueis, who would later return to the planet with his apprentice Palpatine at the beginning of his training. Caar owned a residence here on Mygeeto which is where Plagueis grew up. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Mygeeto became a valuable member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and was as a result named by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as part of a "Triad of Evil", alongside Felucia and Saleucami. Later, General Ki-Adi-Mundi led the Republic assault on the world along with Commander Bacara and the elite Galactic Marines. The planet would be the site of many horrific battles during the Clone Wars, beginning in 21 BBY. By the conclusion of the battle in 19 BBY, the vast cityscape lay in burning, ash-filled ruins. The hot ashes mixed with Mygeeto's ice crystals to cover the battlegrounds in sleet and snow. Many Republic vehicles, including UT-ATs, were blown apart by Confederate tri-droids. Later, Ki-Adi-Mundi's forces were reinforced by troopers from the 501st Legion sent by Palpatine himself. in 19 BBY]] Officially, the 501st Legion had been sent to destroy a droid energy collector, but in reality they were searching for an experimental power source that Palpatine required for a top-secret tributary laser-stream project code-named Hammertong to power the Death Star. Clone Troopers destroyed two turbo laser turrets so that Ki-Adi-Mundi could land. After landing, Ki-Adi-Mundi led an assault on the energy collector, securing the power source that Palpatine had been looking for. Finally, he sent the power source offplanet to Coruscant, and aided the Republic troops in battle. Towards the end of the conflict, Commander Bacara received Order 66 and attempted to kill the Jedi General. Following this, the remaining pockets of droids were eliminated, thus ending the two year-long battle and the Confederacy's presence on Mygeeto. Galactic Empire After Mundi's death and the resolution of the Clone Wars, the newly established Galactic Empire enslaved the planet, claiming it on behalf of Palpatine, who had now taken on the title of Emperor. The Imperial war-machine would keep strict control in the turbulent times following the Clone Wars; they extensively strip-mined the planet for a mineral known as durasteel, used in the construction of starship hulls. However, unlike other factions of the CIS, the Empire would not destroy the IGBC, as it would doom the galaxy to a crippling recession, but rather subjugated the government.Death Star Galactic Civil War and after During the Galactic Civil War, Mygeeto fell into the hands of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Darth Vader led a contingent of TIE/LN starfighters to the planet to put down the uprising. After the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Mygeeto had become a member of the Alliance of Free Planets and subsequently the New Republic. However sometime later during the war, Mygeeto was conquered by the Imperial Remnant. By 25 ABY, however, Mygeeto lay within the New Republic's boundaries. It was subsequently attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong during their war with the New Republic, but was not devastated like Muunilinst. When the Second Galactic Civil War broke out in 40 ABY, Mygeeto had remained an Imperial Remnant world, and had become a financial center of that entity. This trend continued with the Fel Empire and the Empire-in-exile but ended with the Galactic Federation Triumvirate. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' Notes and references Category:Albarrio sector planets Category:Fortress worlds Category:Ice planets Category:Infinite Empire planets Category:Planets aligned with the Fel Empire Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Separatist-aligned planets